


Mia Hernández e o Mistério da Cripta de Gelo - Livro 1

by Hernandezbaby



Series: Mia Hernández e os Mistérios de Hogwarts [1]
Category: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:47:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27398995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hernandezbaby/pseuds/Hernandezbaby
Summary: Mia Hernández só tem 11 anos de idade, mas já teve sua vida virada do avesso após o desaparecimento de seu irmão mais velho, Jacob Hernández. Após ouvir uma conversa de seus pais sobre os fatores que influenciaram no sumiço de Jacob, Mia se vê envolvida em um mistério ancestral sobre a escola de magia e bruxaria mais famosa do mundo.Acompanhe nossa jovem bruxa em sua jornada para uma Hogwarts antes de Harry Potter, desvende o mistério das Criptas e ajude Mia a encontrar de volta o caminho para seu irmão e para si mesma.
Relationships: Ben Copper & Player Character (Hogwarts Mystery), Penny Haywood & Player Character, Player Character (Hogwarts Mystery) & Bill Weasley, Rowan Khanna & Player Character
Series: Mia Hernández e os Mistérios de Hogwarts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196003
Kudos: 1





	1. Prólogo - O Inverno de 81

Podia ser estranho para algumas pessoas, mas Mia Hernández amava o inverno.

  
Inverno sempre foi sinônimo de natal e guerras de bolas de neve, onde ela e sua família se sentariam em frente a lareira alta com uma decoração caprichada em tons de vermelho, verde e dourado após a ceia e conversariam animadamente enquanto os mais velhos tomavam cerveja amanteigada e observavam as crianças pequenas brincarem no chão de madeira polida.

  
No inverno Mia podia vestir calças de flanela confortáveis e usar um cobertor felpudo mesmo que no sofá, ela descobrira com o passar dos anos que seu lugar preferido na sala era na poltrona ao lado da janela, onde ela poderia ler um livro enquanto tomava chocolate quente e observava a Londres cinzenta adquirir um tom branco e azul.  
Para Mia, o inverno foi sua época preferida.

  
Até o inverno de 1981.

  
Em 1981, toda a comunidade bruxa britânica chocou-se com a notícia de que os Potter haviam sido assassinados em sua própria casa pelas mãos do próprio Lorde das Trevas, o maior e mais perigoso bruxo das trevas da Grã-Bretanha, a tristeza e o pesar sondavam todos os seus vizinhos bruxos e sua própria família, os jornais só falavam disso, e apesar de Meg, a matriarca dos Hernández tentar ao máximo manter sua filha caçula alheia das notícias recentes, Mia era esperta demais com apenas 9 anos para deixar-se levar sobre as broncas da mãe. Ela escutava tudo com seus ouvidos aguçados, mesmo que parecesse distraída aos olhos de seus pais.

  
Ao mesmo tempo que o luto dominava toda a sociedade de bruxos Inglesa, a felicidade e a esperança tomavam lugar nos corações dos feiticeiros e feiticeiras da época, pois Harry Potter, o pequeno bebê de apenas 1 ano, que poderia ter tido o mesmo destino de seus pais durante aquele ato de crueldade, sobreviveu e aparentemente teria "derrotado" o Lorde das Trevas.

  
Os Potter foram suas últimas vítimas, ele estava morto e tudo estava a salvo, e o símbolo do menino que sobreviveu pairava como um exemplo de resistência para todos. Uma lembrança constante de que tempos melhores estavam por vir.

  
Porém, para os Hernández aquilo era apenas a ponta do iceberg. No final de 1981, mais precisamente no dia 24 de dezembro durante a véspera de natal, seus pais receberam uma carta do próprio Alvo Dumbledore, diretor de Hogwarts, a escola de Magia e Bruxaria que seu irmão mais velho de 17 anos, Jacob Hernández, estudava, alegando que o mesmo havia sido expulso por ter quebrado as regras da escola e colocar o resto dos alunos em perigo, sua varinha foi partida ao meio e ele chegou a ser acusado de ser um dos seguidores de Você-Sabe-Quem, que procurava maneiras de criar caos afim de vingar seu mestre e trazê-lo de volta a vida.

  
Desde então, ele nunca mais foi visto, seu paradeiro era uma incógnita para o Ministério da Magia que frequentemente mandava alguns aurores para interrogar seus pais, no caso de que eles soubessem de algo e estivessem escondendo a localização do seu irmão que agora era um criminoso procurado.

  
Mas Mia sabia que aquilo nunca seria verdade, seu irmão era a pessoa que ela mais amava em toda a sua vida. Sua personalidade expressiva e ambiciosa encantavam a garotinha, para ela Jacob era seu cavaleiro de armadura brilhante, digno das histórias de Sir Cadogan, sempre disposto a executar feitiços de cura quando ela se machucava ao brincar no quintal, ou ensina-la a ler quando a mesma tinha apenas 5 anos, ou afugentar bichos papões do seu quarto durante a noite. Jacob era incrível, ele nunca faria mal a ninguém.

  
Depois desse incidente, os Hernández tornaram-se malvistos pela a comunidade mágica. Seu pai havia perdido seu emprego no Departamento de Cooperação Internacional da Magia, e passado a trabalhar em um restaurante mofado no Beco Diagonal que era pouquíssimo frequentado por estar próximo demais a Travessa do Tranco, portanto tornando-se ponto de encontro para outros bruxos das trevas.

  
Sua mãe, antes amorosa tornou-se apática e fria. Ela mantinha-se no quarto e pouco se preocupava até mesmo em alimentar a filha que restara na casa. A sorte de Mia era que Jacob havia lhe ensinado algumas coisas sobre tarefas domésticas, já que eles não tinham élfos domésticos e nenhum outro tipo de empregado, portanto todo o serviço era feito pela mãe, que agora não tinha forças nem para levantar-se da antiga cama de Jacob que havia se tornado sua.

  
Porém, um dia a garotinha de agora 10 anos acordou no meio da noite com uma discussão alta dos pais. Algo que antes era raro e que agora se tornava corriqueiro. Ela desceu as escadas e ficou observando calada enquanto eles gritavam, jogando a culpa pelas vidas miseráveis e o desaparecimento do filho mais velho um para o outro.  
"Se você tivesse criado Jacob direito, talvez ele ainda estivesse aqui, e não estaria sendo procurado pelo ministério como ALTAMENTE PERIGOSO" Seu pai, Alexos Hernández disse praticamente cuspindo as palavras no rosto de sua própria esposa, Mégara Hernández.

  
"Minha culpa? Não fui eu quem colocou todas aquelas caraminholas na cabeça dele sobre todas aquelas lendas sobre as Criptas Malditas. Você disse a ele que estavam cheias de tesouros, Alexos! Aquele garoto iria até o inferno para procurar aquilo!" A voz esganiçada da mãe de Mia soou mais alto do que a voz de seu pai.

  
Naquele instante a mente de Mia acendeu: Criptas Malditas, ela havia escutado aquilo de Jacob algumas vezes durante as férias de verão em que Hogwarts estava sem a presença dos alunos.

  
"Eu estou participando de um projeto gigantesco, Pipp. Se encontrar todas as Criptas Malditas de Hogwarts vou me tornar famoso e mudar toda a vida que temos, você vai se sentir orgulhosa em ser minha irmãzinha." Ele havia dito enquanto estavam deitados na grama dos fundos da casa onde moravam, enquanto observavam as nuvens e absorviam a claridade do raríssimo sol inglês.

  
Ali mesmo, Mia Hernández entendeu que seu irmão não havia parado sua busca, ele estava mais perto do que todos imaginavam, e se ela o encontrasse e o ajudasse poderiam provar juntos a todos que ele não era um bruxo das trevas perigoso, como o resto das pessoas achavam.

  
Então Mia passou a frequentar cada vez mais a biblioteca pública do Beco Diagonal. Procurando informações e mapas e esperando achar nem que fosse um pequeno rastro de Jacob, que poderia delatar seu paradeiro.

  
E foi então que no ano de 1984, prestes a completar 12 anos no final de setembro, Mia se viu recebendo sua carta de Hogwarts e arrumando suas malas para partir para escola. Seu pai a levou até o lugar, mesmo que frustrado e triste, ele sempre procurou não ignorar completamente a existência da filha, o completo oposto da mãe que nem a olhava nos olhos, seja por raiva ou por vergonha.

  
Ao embarcar no trem, a garotinha passou despercebida e agradeceu por isso. Pelo menos ela teria alguns minutos de profunda paz, até seu nome completo ser anunciado durante a cerimônia de classificação e o resto dos alunos começar a evitá-la como se ela fosse um cão sarnento.

  
Mas ela procurou se manter forte, o medalhão com uma pequena foice de bronze que ela roubou do quarto de Jacob antes que os aurores entrassem e levassem tudo que consideravam suspeito estava sobre seu pescoço como uma fonte de energia. Uma promessa. Ela o reencontraria, e se negava a desistir ou morrer antes de conseguir.


	2. Capítulo 1 - O Beco Diagonal

Na semana anterior a ida definitiva para Hogwarts, Mia e seu pai decidiram que havia chegado a hora de fazer as compras do material escolar que foram pedidos na carta. Nãoariam comprar a maior parte dos livros já que a maioria do material antigo de Jacob foi mandado de volta para a casa quando o comunicado de expulsão chegou. Ela teria de usar as coisas que sobraram dele pois sua família não estava em plena condição financeira o suficiente para garantir as coisas novas em folha para uma filha caçula.   
Apesar disso, as vestes e a varinha eram coisas necessárias, o uniforme de Jacob não podia ser usado por ela pois já estava com o Brasão de sua antiga casa, a Sonserina, além de ficarem gigantescos em seu corpo pequeno e magro.

  
Ela e Jacob eram muito diferentes fisicamente, enquanto ele era mais bronzeado e robusto, com músculos saltados que pareciam sempre desconfortáveis apertados nas camisas de malha do uniforme de Hogwarts, Mia era pálida e magricela, a pele apresentava brancaava várias marcas das veias por onde seu sangue corria em seus braços magros. Porém, quem os olhasse no rosto veria a semelhança gritante entre os dois, ambos tinham um rosto anguloso e mais arredondado, como maçãs da face cheias e coradas, como sobrancelhas grossas e os narizes empinados e finos. Os cabelos dos dois eram escuros e ondulados e enquanto Mia o mantinha em uma altura abaixo dos ombros com uma franja cobrindo a testa, Jacob mantinha o cabelo cortado em um corte militar, quase sem cabelo nenhum.  
No entanto, a coisa que mais os caracterizavam como irmãos eram os olhos grandes, expressivos e em um tom claro de marrom amarelado que mais parecia cor de caramelo. Os cílios compridos e volumosos de ambos destacavam ainda mais tal característica.

  
A mistura de sua mãe, uma mulher de pele branca e cabelos castanhos claro e olhos azuis tão grandes quanto os olhos dos filhos próprios e seu pai, um bruxo brasileiro ex-aluno de Castelobruxo, a escola de Magia e Bruxaria do Brasil, trazia sua capacidade latina na pele morena, cabelos encaracolados e escuros e os olhos castanhos para os filhos. Sua família era conhecida pela simpatia e maneira harmoniosa que condiziam suas vidas em sociedade, apesar de mais reservados eram sempre vistos nos eventos do Ministério como a imagem de uma família feliz, com crianças educadas e inteligentes. Portanto, foi uma surpresa para todos quando Jacob foi classificado para a Sonserina.  
Seu pai tinha certeza que ele poderia ter sido um aluno exímio da Grifinória por sua coragem até mesmo no ato de quebrar como regras impostas por sua mãe, que não admitia uso de magia fora da escola, Mégara não permitia nem mesmo que eles tivessem vassouras até que ambos tivessem um preparo adequado quando frequentassem Hogwarts e devido a Lei Internacional de Sigilo da Magia, a mãe temia que seus filhos foram pegos praticando magia por algum das trouxas da vizinhança que compartilhavam e punidos por isso. Jacob, contudo, ignorava as exigências da mãe e utilizava magia para fazer quase tudo durante as férias, seja para escovar os dentes ou até mesmo fazer pequenos truques para entreter a irmã mais nova.

  
Sua mãe, por outro lado, desejava que o filho fosse um Lufano gentil e popular como ela fora um dia, uma simpatia de Jacob era de dar inveja até mesmo em adultos, sua maneira de se comportar e falar com eloquência definida com que as garotas flertassem e os garotos quererem o incluir em seus círculos de amizade mais íntimos.   
Por outro lado, a maioria dos bruxos do Ministério, colegas e chefes de Alexos que chegavam a conversar com Jacob por alguns segundos costumavam dar duas tapinhas nas costas de seu pai e garantir que o garoto iria para a Corvinal, Alexos Hernández chegou a cogitar a ideia, já que Jacob sempre foi um leitor voraz e um ótimo aprendiz.  
Mas Mia tinha certeza de que todas as características que Jacob tinha, a ambição era a maior delas. Ele sonhava em ter um futuro promissor e tornar-se famoso no mundo bruxo, independente do que incluir que fazer para alcançar o prestígio. A seleção para Sonserina não surpreendeu Mia, mas a deixou em estado de alerta para observar qualquer tipo diferente na aparência do mais velho.

  
Mas pelo contrário, Jacob não mudou. Ele só havia se tornado cada dia mais poderoso e parecia estudar como um louco quando estava em casa durante os feriados e férias, ela lembrava da maneira como ele arrastava para uma biblioteca local e eles passariam horas lendo e conversando baixinho, desfrutando da companhia um faça outro.  
E agora, uma morena estava indo para seu primeiro ano de sete em um lugar estranho, longe de todos seus familiares. Mia perguntou a mesma coisa se os outros alunos apresentam medo dela, e temeu que não conseguisse fazer nem ao menos um amigo com quem poderia contar.   
Ela não suportaria com certeza.

  
\- Mia, querida, eu vou terminar de comprar suas vestes. Por que não aproveita para ir até Olivaras comprar sua varinha? - Alexos perguntou para a filha, percebendo o olhar distante da garotinha provavelmente assustada com todas as mudanças que teria que enfrentar em Hogwarts.

  
\- Tudo bem, papai. Vou te esperar na frente da Floreios e Borrões. - Como se despertasse de um transe, Mia sorriu para o pai que retribuiu o gesto enquanto se dirigia para fora da loja de uniformes em direção a loja de varinhas.

  
Mia empurrou a porta de madeira, ouvindo um barulhinho característico de um sino que avisava quando tinham novos fregueses no estabelecimento. A loja apesar de escura, sua única fonte de luz vindo apenas do vidro da vitrina, era acolhedora, tinha um cheiro bem sutil de madeira e fumaça. Provavelmente algum dos alunos aptos ao fogo em alguma coisa enquanto estivessem testando as varinhas.

  
De repente, um senhor alto, de cabelos bem brancos e acolhedoras adentrou a loja, saindo de um tipo de estoque de varinhas empilhadas em uma infinidade de prateleiras nas paredes, Mia ficou impressionada com a quantidade delas acumuladas ali esperando o dia em que conheceriam seus donos, aquele com certeza era Garrick Olivaras, o artesão de varinhas e proprietário da loja.

  
Mia abriu a boca para se apresentar, mas ele foi mais rápido que ela.

  
\- Mia Hernández. Eu estava aguardando por você. - O senhor Olivaras caminhou até o balcão e sorriu gentilmente para uma garotinha.   
\- Como o senhor sabe meu nome? - Mia perguntou, um pouco surpresa e nervosa.

  
"Será que todos os alunos de Hogwarts também vão saber quem eu sou?"

  
\- Conheci seu irmão, senhorita Hernández. Apesar de vocês dois serem bem diferentes um do outro, a magia que emanam tem a mesma intensidade. - Mia retribuiu o sorriso, agradecida pelo elogio. - Creio que veio aqui comprar sua primeira varinha, lembro como se fosse ontem do dia em que vendi a varinha do seu irmão para ele. Uma pena que ela tenha sido partida ao meio quando ele foi expulso, era uma boa varinha.

  
\- Eu me lembro, ele foi bem feliz com aquela varinha. - Mia acabou soando melancólica ao lembrar dela e seu irmão fingindo um duelo com varinhas de alcaçuz nos fundos do chalé em que moravam.

  
\- Eu desconfio que sim. - Olivaras a consolou, percebendo sua fala melancólica. - Agora vamos procurar uma varinha para a senhorita.

  
Olivaras sumiu de novo pelo umbral do "estoque" de varinhas. Aparecendo poucos minutos com uma caixa escura e ornamentada.

  
\- Vejamos essa: madeira de macieira, 22 graus, inflexível, núcleo de fibra de coração de dragão. - O senhor Olivaras tirou da caixa uma varinha escura, sutilmente decorada em uma das pontas e estendeu os braços para que Mia a pegasse por cima do balcão.

  
Mia pegou a varinha nas mãos, ansiosa em fazer um dos seus primeiros feitiços, ou pelo menos tentar um. Por ironia do destino, a varinha mirou em um vaso que explodiu com violência.

  
\- Ai meu Merlin, me desculpe Senhor! Juro que não foi minha intenção. - Mia desesperada de sentir um rosto esquentar de vergonha.

  
\- Tudo bem, senhorita, você não é a primeira e tampouco a última a explodir alguma coisa nessa loja. Seu irmão mesmo explodiu meu tinteiro favorito. - Garrick riu divertido, Mia soltou o ar e fez uma careta estranha em resposta ao homem. - Bom, já sabemos que essa varinha não pertence a você, vamos tentar outra.

  
Depois de mais duas falhas, Mia já estava se sentindo derrotada. Não era possível que até mesmo as varinhas estavam recusando-se a um Hernández depois de Jacob.

  
\- Senhorita Hernández, sei que é um assunto difícil de falar, mas vocês já têm notícias do vosso irmão depois da expulsão? Ouvi dizer que ele desapareceu, e outras coisas bem piores sobre.

  
\- Infelizmente não, ele não voltou para casa depois da expulsão. Já faz dois anos que não o vemos.

  
\- Sinto muito, senhorita. Creio que isso deve ter um impactado profundamente...

  
\- Sim, infelizmente, mas só me fornece a ficar cada vez mais fornecida. - A jovem explicou, recompondo-se e tentando assumir um semblante forte. - Meu maior desejo é aprender, encontrar meu irmão, e limpar o nome de nossa família.

  
Garrick Olivaras sorriu, pediu licença e partiu em direção aos fundos da loja pela quarta vez. Dessa vez, no entanto, ele demorou mais que alguns segundos para voltar, deixando Mia mais ansiosa do que nunca.

  
O senhor voltou depois de um tempo, com a mesma caixa preta nas mãos. Dessa vez com um sorriso largo no rosto enrugado pela velhice.   
\- Experimente essa: Bétula, assim como a minha varinha, inflexível, 28 polegadas, fibra de coração de dragão. - Olivaras estendeu a varinha para a menina, que segurou o objeto mágico com firmeza nas mãos.

  
Mia ficou impressionada, a varinha tinha pequenos detalhes dourados, como se pequenas trepadeiras estivessem entrelaçadas na madeira. Ao segurar a varinha Mia sensação de vibração que surgiu em uma parte completamente aleatória de seu corpo, que fez um caminho curto até chegar ao seu braço direito, aquilo era o poder conectando-se ao objeto que segurava, então a varinha brilhou, fazendo surgir uma brisa quente que sacudiu os cabelos da garota em meio a uma luz avermelhada.   
Aquela era a sua varinha, ela a escolhida.

  
\- Esplêndido! - O senhor Olivaras exclamou com animação, Mia sorriu feliz consigo, ela não era um desastre tão grande assim. - Mal posso esperar para ver como vai ser o caminho que escolherá, senhorita.

  
Mia agradeceu, pagou a varinha e saiu com a mesma enfiada em um dos bolsos do jeans. A morena dirigiu-se para onde ela e o pai combinaram de se encontrar, a Floreios e Borrões.

  
Ao chegar perto da loja, uma muralha de livros a atingiu. Fazendo uma grande bagunça de Mia, Livros, e uma outra pessoa no meio das ruas estreitas e movimentadas do Beco Diagonal.

  
\- Ah, me desculpe! Você se machucou? Eu sabia que não deveria estar carregando tudo isso de uma só vez. - Uma voz feminina disse, Mia deduziu que aquela deveria ser a dona dos livros assassinos que a atacaram. - Ei, não me diga que você desmaiou, por favor.

  
\- Está tudo bem, eu não desmaiei, não se preocupe. - Mia disse finalmente olhando para a garota já de pé ao seu lado que estendeu a mão para ajudá-la a se levantar. A menina tinha uma pele morena em um tom puxado para a cor de uma avelã, os cabelos pretos eram lisos e escorriam pelas costas, seus olhos castanho-escuros estavam cobertos pela lente de óculos de grau.

  
\- Me desculpe de novo, eu sabia que isso aconteceria. Já sou desastrada normalmente, com livros maiores que eu então, só piorou tudo.

  
\- Está tudo bem, vamos, você ajudará a recolher tudo o que deixou cair. -Mia abaixou e começou a pegar a maior quantidade de livros que estava espalhados por toda a calçada.

  
\- Muito obrigada, é meu primeiro ano em Hogwarts e eu nunca estive tão animada. Acabei comprando além dos livros acadêmicos alguns livros para me divertir. - A morena explicou, fazendo Mia rir baixinho.

  
\- Entendo, também é o meu primeiro ano e eu não podia estar mais do que animada.

  
\- Meu nome é Rowan Khanna, e o seu? - Um jovem se apresentava, esticando o braço para cumprimentar uma morena a sua frente.

  
\- Eu sou Mia, Mia Hernández. - Mia respondeu, apertando a mão da garota e ao perceber pela cara de espanto dela trazida que havia falado demais.

  
\- Hernández? De Jacob Hernández? O que foi expulso da escola por descumprir as regras e procurar as Criptas Malditas? - Rowan perguntou, mas para uma surpresa de Mia ela não parecia com medo e sim curiosa.

  
\- Bem, você acabou de definir o meu irmão, então sim. - Mia disse, olhando para baixo, um pouco envergonhada.

  
\- Foi uma notícia e tanto, o profeta Diário só falava nisso. - Rowan explicou optando por lançar um sorriso encorajador, vendo que a menina a sua frente estava um pouco encabulada. - Todos na escola vão saber.

  
\- Eu sei, esse é o meu medo. Já percebi que vai ser bem difícil fazer amigos em uma escola onde seu irmão é um "criminoso". - Mia fez aspas com as mãos desocupadas.

  
\- Eu entendo, também não tenho muita sorte no quesito amizade. Acho que nenhuma sorte para falar a verdade.

  
Ambas riram, Mia ofereceu ajuda para Rowan, segurando uma parte de seus livros para que ficassem mais bem distribuídas e evitassem outra catástrofe.

  
Mia enxergou o pai com uma sacola da loja de uniformes andando até a filha. Alexos cumprimentou o Rowan que corou e devolveu uma apresentação.

  
\- Já pegamos o que precisava, querida. Vamos? - O homem pediu uma filha que abriu a boca para se despedir de Rowan e acompanhou o pai, mas a outra garota foi mais rápida.

  
\- Hã, senhor Hernández ... Será que a Mia não pode ficar mais um pouco? É meu primeiro ano e eu não sei muito bem por onde começar. - A jovem pedida, deixando uma Mia esperançosa e um Alexos confuso e surpreso, mas feliz pela filha já ter feito uma amizade tão rápida.

  
\- Por favor, pai, prometo que não vou demorar. - Mia pediu, fazendo o mais velho respirar fundo e assentir.

  
\- Tudo bem, mas volte para casa antes do anoitecer. - Alexos deu um beijo na bochecha da filha, sorriu amigavelmente para Rowan e desaparatou, provavelmente voltando para o chalé que moravam.

  
Mia e Rowan andaram por algum tempo pelas ruas do Beco Diagonal que ainda estavam lotadas. Entraram em uma loja de discotecas e Mia descobriu que Rowan era muito fã de Celestina Warbeck. A garota praticamente pirou ao pegar nos braços o álbum com uma foto da cantora que se mexia sorridente com um microfone nas mãos.   
Mia também descobriu que ela e Rowan dividiam o mesmo gosto pela leitura, a garota lhe confessou que acabou por ler todos os livros disponíveis no pequeno escritório de seus pais a uns anos atrás, e quando ficou sem passou a tentar escrever histórias para si mesma.

  
\- E eu vou poder ler alguma delas? - Mia perguntou interessada, ter uma amiga escritora parecia um sonho se realizando.

  
\- Claro, eu ainda vou ficar famosa por eles, você pode ler todos.

  
Elas andaram mais um pouco e pararam em uma loja de doces, escolheram uma pequena mesa e fornecer a provar os mais diferentes tipos de guloseimas bruxas que introduzidas comprado.

  
\- Ei, essa é uma varinha de bétula? - Rowan perguntou enquanto tentava abrir um pacote de sapos de chocolate.

  
\- Sim, eu tinha acabado de comprar antes de ser atropelada pelos seus livros. - Mia riu divertida, quase se engasgando com um pedaço de varinha de alcaçuz. Rowan fez uma careta para ela, mas não parecia nem um pouco ofendida e sim achando engraçado o tom piadista que era uma presença constante na voz de Mia. - Como você sabe?

  
\- Bem, meus pais são donos de uma fazenda de árvores mágicas, eles usam para fabricar varinhas e vassouras. Talvez seja esse o motivo de eu passar a maior parte do meu tempo dentro da casa lendo, todas as vezes que coloquei os pés no gramado do quintal me mandaram cuidar das árvores. - Rowan explicou, acompanhando Mia na risada alta. - É por isso que eu não tenho muitos amigos, também.

  
Mia sorriu, alcançando a mão ossuda e magrela da garota que estava apoiada na mesa.

  
\- Não se preocupe com relação a isso, agora você tem uma amiga.

  
Rowan abriu um sorriso largo, e apertou a mão da morena a sua frente.

  
\- É, eu acho que sim. E você agora tem alguém para te defender caso impliquem com você, posso muito bem usar meu extenso vocabulário para colocar no chinelo qualquer um que vier zombar da gente. - Rowan fingiu uma careta feroz, que fez Mia rir um pouco mais.

  
\- Agora me sinto um pouco mais segura.

  
Uma dupla terminou de comer uma parte dos doces e a outra dividiram, como garotas partam lado a lado cheias de livros e sacolas de materiais de Rowan.

  
\- Sabe, acho que talvez seja legal criar uma boa impressão no primeiro dia de aula. - Rowan confessou quando pararam em uma loja de roupas e observavam uma vitrina. - Ei, Mia, o que você acha que eu devo comprar para passar uma imagem legal quando chegarmos em Hogwarts.

  
\- Rowan, você não precisa de uma roupa para causar boa impressão.

  
\- Eu sei, mas quero parecer inteligente.

  
\- Você já é inteligente.

  
\- Sim, mas uma inteligente descolada. Estou em dúvida entre um chapéu e um suéter, qual dos dois você acha melhor? Vamos, ajude a escolher.  
Mia passeou os olhos pelas araras de roupas, ela achava engraçado o pensamento de Rowan, apesar de não concordar um pouco, ela também queria causar boa impressão, mas tinha consciência de que ganharia toda a atenção dos alunos assim que soubessem seu sobrenome, ela seja boa ou ruim.   
Os olhos amarelados de Mia pararam em uma pequena estante, onde vários cachecóis estavam perfeitamente dobrados um ao lado do outro. Por alguma razão, ela soube que aquele era o item perfeito para uma nova amiga indecisa.

  
\- Por que você não leva um cachecol? Meu irmão me disse que faz muito frio em Hogwarts em dezembro. - Mia sugeriu, pegando um cachecol verde, laranja e branco nas mãos enquanto sentia o conforto da lã entre seus dedos. - Sem falar que vai te deixar com cara de intelectual, mais do que você já tem, é claro.

  
\- Brilhante! Eu não havia pensado nisso. - Rowan segurou o cachecol nas mãos e sorriu para a amiga - Obrigada Mia, você acabou de mudar minha consultora de moda particular.

  
As garotas passearam por mais horas, quando o céu começou a adquirir um tom alaranjado Mia e Rowan tiveram que se despedir.

  
\- Te vejo em setembro. - Rowan acenou para a nova amiga que entrava em uma das lareiras da rede de Flu disponíveis na entrada do beco diagonal.

  
\- Te vejo em setembro! - Mia respondeu antes de falar o endereço de sua casa e sumir do lugar em meio como chamas verdes, perdendo Rowan de vista.

  
Pelo resto do dia, Mia não esconder o sorriso do rosto. Ela tinha realmente uma nova amiga tão perdida quanto ela. Ela goza dentro de seu coração que a amizade entre ela e Rowan permaneceria pelos anos que estivessem em Hogwarts, o fantasma da falta de Jacob não a assombrava mais, ela não estava sozinha.

Era dia Primeiro de Setembro quando Mia se clarificou cedo e verificou pela décima vez como bagagens, cedo era eufemismo, ela mal havia pregado os olhos devido a ansiedade de ir para seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts. A garota desceu como escadas após um banho quente e longo, onde lavou os cabelos e tentou tirar qualquer sinal de cansaço do seu corpo. Era seu dia de glória, ela sentia uma euforia de seu plano de achar Jacob correr pelo sangue. Estava ansiosa pelas aventuras que iria viver e os amigos que iria fazer.

  
Conhecer Rowan naquela tarde no Beco Diagonal trouxe uma confiança que faltava em Mia, ela não era incapaz de fazer amigos e a amizade repentina entre ela e Rowan provava isso. Obviamente ela e Rowan deram bem por todas as coisas que tinham em comum e principalmente o amor por leitura, mas provava que nem todos iriam torcer o nariz ou tratá-la como um Trasgo por conta de todas as histórias envolvendo Jacob.

  
Depois de tomar um bom café da manhã preparado pela sua mãe, que parecia não estar tão perturbada como nos últimos anos, os Hernández partiram até a estação King's Cross, onde o trem que levaria Mia até seu novo futuro a estar esperando. Depois de passarem pela parede de tijolos e entrarem na plataforma 9 3/4 a bruxinha se encontrava em um estado de torpor. Centenas de pessoas estavam aguardando o Expresso de Hogwarts, crianças com gaiolas douradas com corujas, varinhas apontadas conjurando pequenos pássaros, mães e pais verificando como bagagens dos filhos para que eles não esquecessem de nada. Toda a esfera que cobria o lugar era tão mágico que Mia se viu ansiosa em pertencer a Hogwarts e todo aquele mundo.

  
Depois de alguns minutos de revisão em toda a bagagem para ver se não estava faltando algo, o trem apitou, comandando todos os novos e velhos alunos a entrarem nas cabines para a partida. Alexos deu um abraço forte na filha, praticamente a tirando do chão enquanto lhe beijava a bochecha e desejava boa sorte. Mégara, no entanto, preferiu dar um curto aperto nos ombros da menina e murmurar em seu ouvido um inaudível "por favor, não estrague tudo."  
Mia subiu no trem, enxergando todos os alunos que se amontoaram entre os assentos, já conversando e se set. A garota rapidamente marchou até o último distrito que por sorte estava vazio, colocado como malas na prateleira acima do banco e olhou pela janela, conseguindo enxergar seu pai sorridente que acenava para ela e sua mãe que enxugava os olhos e tentava manter a compostura.

  
O trem finalmente começou a andar, seus pais e todos os familiares que acompanhavam os alunos desaparecidos como em um borrão. Quando viu que estava em uma distância segura, Mia retirou do bolso da calça o amuleto de foice em bronze pendurado em uma longa tira de couro marrom que antes ornava o pescoço de Jacob agora faria parte das suas vestes, uma lembrança de seu dever, de cada uma de suas futuras conquistas e de alguém por quem ela estava disposta a lutar.


	3. Capítulo 2 - O Trem e o Chapéu

Mia olhava a paisagem pela janela, agora já perfeitamente uniformizada com as vestes escuras de Hogwarts e com o medalhão escondido entre a pele e as camadas de roupa, ainda era dia e pelo o que Jacob relatava a viagem estenderia até o cair da noite. 

Deviam ser por volta das 14 horas, e Mia nunca sentiu tanta fome em sua vida apesar de ter tomado um bom café da manhã, por ironia do destino o carrinho de doces estava longe de passar, já que ela era uma das últimas alunas de um trem inteiro. Quase caindo no sono, hipnotizada pela fome e o movimento rápido da locomotiva Mia pulou de susto ao perceber que alguém estava batendo na porta de vidro que separava o compartimento do corredor. Era uma garota de pele morena, cabelos escuros e lisos e óculos fundo de garrafa.

Rowan.

\- Poxa, você realmente precisava se esconder? - Rowan praticamente invadiu o espacinho depois que Mia abriu a portinhola de vidro para que ela pudesse entrar. Como um furacão ela encaixou os malões ao lado dos malões de Mia enquanto falava sem parar. - Eu te procurei por toda a parte, cheguei até a conhecer uma garota com um sapo que tinha uma bomba de bosta gigante amarrada nas costas e outra com os olhos cor de rosa que parecia querer lançar uma azaração em mim, foi bem estranho.

\- Desculpe, eu só estava tentando não chamar muita atenção... Espere, você está usando o cachecol!

Rowan se jogou no sofá em frente a morena que a olhou com divertimento.

\- Sim! Achei que combinou bastante com essa roupa toda preta. - Rowan disse sacudindo a barra do cachecol colorido. - Você realmente tinha razão em essa ser a melhor opção para "causar uma boa impressão".

Ambas riram e continuaram a conversar sobre trivialidades, quando o carrinho de doces finalmente chegou até o compartimento. Mia e Rowan juntaram seus poucos galeões e compraram doces o suficiente para encher suas barrigas.

\- Penas de açúcar é o meu doce preferido, definitivamente. - Rowan afirmou, o semblante lívido enquanto mordiscava o doce em formato de pena colorida. - E o seu?

\- Nunca pensei sobre isso, mas acho que Sapos de Chocolate. - Mia respondeu enquanto tentava abrir uma caixinha de feijõezinhos de todos os sabores. - Eu e Jacob competíamos quem tinha mais figurinhas. 

\- Então, eu queria perguntar uma coisa, mas por favor não fique chateada comigo... - Rowan ajeitou os óculos nos olhos e fitou Mia apreensiva. - É verdade todas as histórias sobre o seu irmão? Sobre Você-sabe-quem e ele ser um Comensal...

\- Não, definitivamente não. - A voz de Mia saiu forte e rígida demais que fez Rowan ficar mais tensa do que já estava - Na verdade, eu não sei. Ele sumiu pouco depois de recebermos a carta da expulsão então não tivemos muito contato.

\- Eu sinto muito, Mia. 

\- Está tudo bem. Eu não sei mais do que as outras pessoas sabem, pode acreditar. - Mia disse com uma voz branda que tirou o olhar de Rowan do chão a relaxando um pouco. - Além do mais, estou indo para Hogwarts para procurar respostas, quero encontrar meu irmão e se for preciso procurar as Criptas para encontrá-lo então é isso que vou fazer.  
Rowan arregalou os olhos para a garota a sua frente. 

\- Você enlouqueceu? Seu irmão foi expulso por causa disso e você ainda quer procurar as Criptas? 

\- É o único jeito Rowan, eu preciso provar que Jacob não é um monstro como todos acham que ele é. Preciso limpar o nome da minha família. - Mia respondeu apertando os lábios em uma linha fina, procurando nos olhos de Rowan que parecia incrédula pelo maxilar frouxo e a boca levemente aberta. - Você poderia me ajudar nisso, sabe?

\- Eu? - Rowan praticamente gritou e torceu as mãos umas nas outras, um gesto ansioso que Mia reconheceu como uma mania. - Não sei se você percebeu Mia, mas não tenho muita experiência em combate, na verdade eu não tenho nenhuma experiência nisso.

\- Nem eu, mas nós vamos aprender. - Mia argumentou, Rowan a olhou nos olhos e desviou rapidamente. - Você é muito inteligente Rowan, você mesmo me disse que já leu "Hogwarts, uma História" várias vezes. Você provavelmente conhece o castelo como ninguém.

\- Isso é verdade.

\- Sem dizer que você é o mais perto de uma melhor amiga para mim, eu sinto que posso confiar em você. Por favor, vamos fazer isso juntas...

Rowan tirou os olhos escuros da paisagem e encarou o olhar ansioso de Mia, soltou um suspiro e assentiu com a cabeça, fazendo a morena sorrir.

\- Tudo bem, eu vou entrar nessa aventura doida que provavelmente vai nos expulsar ou nos matar. - Rowan disse irônica fazendo Mia dar uma risadinha. 

\- Você é incrível, você sabe disso. 

\- Eu sei, e sei que precisamos tirar um cochilo. Daqui a pouco chegamos e nenhuma de nós duas dormiu ainda. - Rowan disse puxando um pequeno cobertor dentro de um dos seus malões enquanto se deitava no banco do trem, sentindo a locomotiva balançar.

\- Acho que você tem razão. - Mia admitiu copiando os movimentos da amiga e se deitou no banco.

Rowan tinha os olhos fechados por baixo dos óculos de grau, Mia sorriu feliz com o sentimento de ter alguém para acompanhá-la nesses anos de pesquisa e descobertas.

\- Ei, Rowan... 

\- Hm? - A Morena murmurou ainda de olhos fechados.

\- Muito obrigada. 

Rowan sorriu sem mostrar os dentes em resposta, antes de se entregar a inconsciência do sono.

...

Mia e Rowan foram despertadas pela gritaria e o barulho de vários dos alunos já descendo da locomotiva. A lua começava a pontar no céu estrelado escocês, com um brilho que iluminava toda a plataforma de desembarque. Ambas se apressaram a pegar suas malas e se dirigirem para fora do compartimento, sendo umas das últimas crianças a deixar o trem. Do lado de fora foram instruídas a deixar os malões ali mesmo na plataforma para que fossem levados diretamente ao castelo sem que eles precisassem se preocupar.  
Todos os alunos foram recebidos por um homem muito alto e corpulento, com a barba e cabelos tão compridos que quase lhe cobriam todo o rosto rechonchudo, ele se apresentou como Rúbeo Hagrid, o guarda caça e guardião das chaves de Hogwarts. Hagrid dirigiu os alunos amigavelmente até a beira de um lago onde vários barcos estavam dispostos os esperando. 

Mia e Rowan rapidamente subiram em um dos barquinhos, uma garota loira e outra de cabelos bem escuros e espetados se juntaram a elas. Rowan tinha um sorriso de orelha a orelha e torcia as mãos em suas vestes, divagando em voz alta como Hogwarts parecia mais incrível ainda de perto.

E Mia concordou.

Nem de longe os relatos de Jacob descreveriam a magia da escola, as paredes de pedra que podiam ser vistas dos barcos serviam como um escudo imponente, que protegia todos os alunos com seu poder e bravura. Mia apertou o medalhão por cima da roupa enquanto sentia a emoção lhe invadir, sentindo - se tão próxima de seu irmão como não se sentia em anos.

Os barcos atracaram e os alunos desceram em grupo, fazendo uma espécie de fila desorganizada. Adentraram o castelo e contemplaram as primeiras das muitas escadarias, Mia e Rowan estavam lado a lado sem saber para o que olhar primeiro, extasiadas por todo o misto de sensações. Foram recepcionadas por uma mulher alta e esguia que usava roupas verde-esmeralda e um chapéu pontudo cobrindo os cabelos escuros. Ela apresentou-se como Minerva McGonagall, vice-diretora de Hogwarts, diretora da Casa Grifinória e Professora de Transfiguração. Apesar de suas expressões sérias, Mia se sentiu à vontade na presença da professora que os guiou salão adentro depois de orientar sobre algumas regras que os alunos deveriam cumprir.

O salão estava abarrotado de estudantes mais velhos que estavam sentados dispostos em quatro mesas compridas, provavelmente correspondentes a cada uma das casas de Hogwarts. Os alunos novos foram aplaudidos e se dirigiram para a frente de uma plataforma elevada onde uma mesa comprida abrigava os professores e o diretor de Hogwarts, Alvo Dumbledore.

Jacob a tinha contado algumas histórias sobre Dumbledore, como ele era uma presença constante e poderosa que inundava a escola com seus ensinamentos. Além de Rowan, Mia não havia se apresentado para mais ninguém, porém Dumbledore a encarava como se já desconfiasse de sua identidade. Mia engoliu em seco, olhando para os próprios sapatos enquanto a professora McGonagall continuava a explicar sobre as Casas e sobre o sistema de Pontuação. 

\- Suas casas serão como suas famílias aqui em Hogwarts, vocês assistirão as aulas com seus colegas de casa, dormirão nos aposentos de sua casa e passarão o tempo livre no salão comunal. - A professora pegou um chapéu surrado e marrom que estava disposto em cima de um banquinho em cima da plataforma elevada. 

\- Espero que a gente consiga ficar na mesma casa, vou me sentir um peixe fora d'água sem você lá... - Rowan disse, cutucando Mia com o cotovelo.

Para a surpresa de Mia, o chapéu abriu uma espécie de fenda e começou a falar, ou melhor, começou a cantar uma canção que falava sobre os valores de cada casa de Hogwarts. Depois de terminar, os alunos aplaudiram o chapéu que fez uma reverência em direção as mesas antes de calar-se novamente.

A professora Minerva pegou um rolo de pergaminho e começou a dizer os nomes em voz alta dos novos alunos. A primeira foi Badeea Ali, uma garota muçulmana de pele clara e olhos castanhos com os cabelos escondidos por um hijab rosa claro. O chapéu seletor foi encaixado na cabeça da garota para depois de um minuto gritar um sonoro "Corvinal" que fez a mesa da casa explodir em aplausos.

\- Diego Caplan.

\- LUFA-LUFA!

\- Benjamin Copper. - Um garoto pálido com os cabelos cor de areia se dirigiu até o banquinho, com o olhar perdido procurando possíveis rotas de fuga.

\- GRIFINÓRIA! - O chapéu gritou e a mesa da Grifinória se encheu de gritos e aplausos para o novo membro que parecia mais nervoso do que antes.

André Egwu foi classificado para a Corvinal. Penélope Haywood, uma garota loira com um semblante simpático foi designada para a Lufa-lufa. 

\- Mia Hernández.

O momento que Mia menos esperava havia chegado, o salão irrompeu em pequenos cochichos e ela sentiu os olhos de todos os estudantes e até mesmo dos professores pairarem sobre ela. Para a triste surpresa de Mia, todos os alunos que antes pareciam ter olhares esperançosos para cada membro com quem compartilhariam as casas pareciam apreensivos, provavelmente com medo de qual casa ela entraria por todo o histórico do seu irmão.

Rowan apertou o braço da amiga tentando trazer um pouco de conforto para o momento. Mia reuniu toda a coragem que ainda lhe restava e caminhou até o banquinho. O peso do chapéu seletor colocado sobre a sua cabeça pela professora McGonagall foi demais e ela sentiu vontade de chorar.

\- Hm, fazia muito tempo que eu não via um como esse. Vejo que seu coração é ambicioso, corajoso e disposto a tudo para proteger quem você ama. - O Chapéu Seletor começou a falar, Mia fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. - Vejo também uma mente forte e sábia, justa e compassiva, tantas qualidades, mas onde vou colocá-la?

Mia podia sentir todos os olhos que a observavam calados queimarem a pele do seu rosto. O chapéu estava demorando muito mais para decidir do que havia demorado nos demais alunos antes dela, Jacob havia dito que alguns bruxos demoraram mais de horas para serem classificados e isso a fez sentir o bolo no estômago maior ainda.

\- Talvez, sua sabedoria e sede por conhecimento sejam as maiores de suas características. Portanto, CORVINAL!

A mesa da Corvinal gritou e aplaudiu Mia que finalmente abriu os olhos atordoada, talvez sua mente estivesse pregando peças. Os professores a aplaudiram e principalmente Dumbledore lhe lançou um sorriso discreto encorajador. Mia praticamente saltitou até a mesa da Corvinal onde foi cumprimentada pelos estudantes mais velhos com apertos de mão e sorrisos educados. Sentou-se ao lado de Badeea Ali e de frente para André que sorriram para ela.

Tulipa Karasu, uma garota asiática e com um cabelo liso e escuro foi selecionada para a Corvinal e juntou-se a mesa ao lado de André. 

\- Rowan Khanna. - A voz de McGonagall anunciou e Mia se viu aflita pela amiga. Ela e Rowan tinham criado um carinho rápido uma pela outra e ficou triste só de pensar em ficarem em casas separadas.

O chapéu seletor não demorou muito em Rowan, o alto e em bom som "CORVINAL" ecoou pelo salão inteiro e Mia sentiu a felicidade invadir seu corpo quando gritou e aplaudiu a vinda da amiga que praticamente se jogou no banco ao seu lado.

Após a Cerimônia, o professor Dumbledore levantou de sua cadeira e se dirigiu até uma espécie de púlpito, pronto para dar boas-vindas aos alunos.

\- Boa noite, Boa noite a todos os alunos a mais um ano em Hogwarts. - Dumbledore disse com a voz branda, abrindo os braços enquanto sorria largamente. - Os últimos anos viram um grande peso ser tirado de nosso mundo, pois Harry Potter, o menino que sobreviveu está a salvo e poderá fazer parte de Hogwarts daqui a alguns anos. Agora é a vez de vocês primeiranistas trazer orgulho para suas casas, coletando pontos e ganhando a honra de ter taça das casas no final do ano letivo. Sem mais delongas, que o banquete seja servido. 

No mesmo instante, todos os pratos e travessas que antes se encontravam vazios se encheram. Todos os alunos passaram a comer enquanto conversavam e riam. Após o banquete um garoto chamado Chester, o monitor-chefe da Corvinal, guiou os alunos até a Torre da Corvinal. Onde uma porta encantada fez uma pergunta enigmática para o mais velho que a respondeu com eloquência e a fez se abrir.

O salão comunal era a coisa mais bonita que Mia já havia visto, segundo Rowan que parecia empolgada e fazia comentários falando curiosidades sobre cada ponto do castelo, a Torre da Corvinal era um dos pontos mais altos de Hogwarts, assim como a Torre da Grifinória e a Torre de Astronomia. As paredes eras brancas em um tom de mármore e tinham livros espalhados por todo lugar junto com poltronas confortáveis em frente a vitrais e janelas com desenhos que se moviam. No meio do salão uma estátua de Rowena Ravenclaw, a fundadora da casa Corvinal que os observava com seus olhos de águia.

Chester os informou, dizendo as coordenadas para os dormitórios femininos e masculinos. Mia, Rowan, Badeea e Tulipa ficaram em um quarto aconchegante. A cama com dossel de travesseiros, cobertores e lençóis na cor azul trazia conforto e calmaria, Mia escolheu uma cama que ficava ao lado da cama de Rowan que estava encostada em uma das paredes, e parecia que toda a bagagem já havia sido de alguma maneira transportada para lá. 

Mia tomou banho, escovou os dentes e vestiu o pijama de flanela verde-água. Quando se dirigiu a cama, Rowan já estava deitada lendo um livro. Mia pulou no colchão confortável colocando a cabeça no macio travesseiro sem nem se dar ao trabalho de fechar as cortinas do dossel sentindo o corpo cansado implorar para dormir, só conseguiu murmurar um "boa noite" para Rowan, apertar o colar em seu pescoço e se entregar a um sono profundo.


	4. Capítulo 3 - A Bruxa mais Poderosa de Hogwarts

\- Vamos Mia, levante-se! Nós vamos nos atrasar para a nossa primeira aula!

A voz esganiçada de uma Rowan ansiosa que pergunta de sacudir o corpo da amiga de um lado para o outro despertou Mia a força.

\- Bom dia para você também, Rowan. - Mia disse se sentando na cama e olhando para uma morena que já estava completamente vestida com seu uniforme agora com detalhes em azul e prata. - Que horas são?

\- São 06:15, nós perdemos o começo do café da manhã, todos já desceram.

Mia praticamente voou para fora da cama enquanto corria para o banheiro das meninas, ali toma um banho rápido e escovou os dentes além de trocarte seu pijama pelo uniforme. Dessa vez o medalhão de Jacob não estava mais escondido e sim brilhava em cima da gravata azul e bronze. Quando terminou de se aprontar já eram cerca de 06:45.

Mia não se importou de arrumar a cama e ela e Rowan pegaram os materiais e correram em direção ao grande salão, praticamente chamando atenção de todos os alunos enquanto se apressavam até a mesa do Corvinal.

Chester, que Mia reconheceu como o monitor que havia levado como duas até o salão comunal ontem não tirava os olhos acusatórios e reprovadores de Mia. Ele provavelmente não tinha gostado da ideia de ter Mia Hernández como Nova Corvina.

Após os 15 minutos apressados de café da manhã, Mia e Rowan foram acompanhar sua primeira aula de feitiços. A sala era estreita e tinha um palco alto enfileirado com pilhas e mais pilhas de livros de magia. As duas pegaram seus lugares na primeira fileira enquanto observava a sala mista entre Corvinal e Grifinória.

O professor Flittwick, um bruxo baixinho e barbudo entrou na sala apressado, dando um rápido e cortês "bom dia" a todos os alunos, ele era o diretor da Casa Corvinal então Mia estava rezando para que não estragasse tudo, pelas histórias de Jacob, Mia soube que o Professor Flittwick era um dos bruxos mais poderosos que poderia conhecer em Hogwarts, Mia apogeu suas mãos suarem e uma varinha praticamente escorregar delas.

\- Bem-vindos a primeira aula de Feitiços. Já ouvi alguns alunos dizerem que essa é uma das aulas mais práticas de Hogwarts, mas não se enganem achando que será fácil. - Filius Flittwick aprumou-se enquanto retirava sua varinha das vestes. - Hoje começaremos estudando o feitiço de iluminação, é um feitiço relativamente simples, mas isso não significa que não seja importante, ele pode ser necessário caso preciso procurar objetos no escuro e até mesmo iluminar todo um salão.

A aula inteira o professor Flittwick ensinou os alunos na postura, pronúncia e técnica correta na hora de usar o feitiço. Mia se divertiu enquanto anotações e ria de Rowan que parecia concentrada e que caretas esquisitas ao tentar imitar a postura do professor.

\- Nossa aula está terminando, gostaria que vocês tentassem esse feitiço. Não precisam se preocupar caso não consigam, poucos bruxos conseguem de primeira.

Mia apontou a varinha para cima, procurando se concentrar o suficiente e sacudir sua varinha com precisão. Ela sentiu que aquele era o momento para talvez tirar a sombra de seu irmão dos seus ombros e dos olhares das pessoas da sala.

\- _Lumus!_

Mia sentiu uma sensação de calor estranha ao dizer as palavras em voz alta, tal calor passou de seu estômago como uma bola luminosa e se dirigiu para o braço direito e despontando em direção a varinha, aquilo era a sua magia interior conectando-se com objeto mágico em suas mãos.

Um pequeno feixe de luz brilhou na ponta de sua varinha, causando surpresa no professor e felicidade na sua melhor amiga que a encarava sorridente e batendo palmas, ela acabou de perceber que foi a única entre todos os alunos presentes a conseguir fazer o feitiço de primeira. Mia se sentiu o máximo.

\- Ora, muito bem! Vejam crianças, a senhorita Hernández conseguiu realizar o feitiço com maestria. - Flittwick disse com um tom de voz orgulhoso, Mia sorriu em agradecimento e vergonha. - 20 pontos para a Corvinal.

\- 20 pontos! Você ouviu isso, Mia? - Rowan disse eufórica e contente, Mia achou engraçado o quanto ela também parecia se orgulhar dela. - Só bruxos muito poderosos conseguem fazer feitiços de primeira, estou tão feliz por você!

\- Acho que foi só sorte de principiante. - Mia disse, esfregando a nuca, as bochechas vermelhas enquanto sentia os outros alunos a encararem, alguns com olhares curiosos e outros pareciam também felizes pelos pontos que ela fez.

\- Creio que não, Senhorita. - O professor Flittwick disse de repente, assustando as duas garotas que mal perceberam que ele estava prestando atenção no que conversavam. - No suficiente que conheci seu irmão, ele era tão poderoso quanto você, acredito que seus feitos possam até ultrapassá-lo diante da sua performance nessa aula. 

\- Obrigada, Professor Flittwick. - Mia sorriu e Filius retribuiu o sorriso enquanto o sinal tocou e o restante dos alunos se organizavam para deixar a sala. 

\- Até a próxima aula, Senhorita, tente não se meter em encrenca. - Flittwick orientou antes que as amigas deixassem a sala.

\- Pobrezinho, mal sabe ele que seu nome do meio é encrenca. 

\- Ei! - Mia deu uma cotovelada leve no braço da amiga que riu em resposta.

\- Qual é, você sabe que eu não estou mentindo. 

Ambas riram e se dirigiram para a próxima aula, era Poções com o professor Snape e a turma de Primeiranistas da Sonserina. Mia se desculpou com Rowan e teve que voltar para o dormitório correndo pois havia esquecido seu livro para a aula, conseguiu achá-lo e voltou a tempo de ver um pequeno grupo de pessoas como em uma roda de conversa, apesar de parecer mais que eles estavam observando alguma coisa do que realmente conversando. Mia não resistiu e se aproximou, tomada pela curiosidade e quando chegou perto pode reconhecer as vestes e o cabelo preto escorrido de Rowan bem no centro da roda.

Uma outra garota, de uniforme preto e verde e cabelos repicados e castanhos gritava com Rowan que tentava não se deixar intimidar, mas procurava maneiras de fugir quando passava os olhos pelo corredor.

\- Vamos, Admita! - A garota desconhecida falava alto, a voz naturalmente rude e desgostosa. - Diga que eu sou a bruxa mais poderosa de Hogwarts.

\- Você não é, é impossível. - Rowan respondeu polida e firme. - Você é só uma primeiranista, não é mais poderosa que nenhuma de nossas professoras e nem das garotas dos outros anos. Pode acreditar, eu tenho uma lista.

\- Ora, tire essa presunção da sua voz. - Mia contornou o grupo de alunos amontoados na porta da sala de poções, empurrando algumas pessoas para poder passar, conseguindo ver quando a garota que intimidava Rowan levantou a varinha em direção a amiga. - Se você não vai admitir por bem eu vou provar que sou a melhor. 

Rowan empalideceu, e a garota, que Mia agora podia ver quase claramente sorriu com satisfação, era exatamente aquilo que ela queria. Mia precisava fazer alguma coisa para proteger Rowan, e precisava ser rápido.

\- Para a "bruxa mais poderosa de Hogwarts" você parece bem insegura perturbando uma primeiranista para que ela afirme isso. 

Rowan, reconhecendo a voz de Mia, instantaneamente relaxou, sabendo que sua amiga não deixaria que a outra fizesse qualquer coisa com ela. 

\- Quem disse isso? - A bruxa de cabelos espetados perguntou, com o rosto vermelho e os dentes cerrados.

\- Eu disse. - Mia falou mais uma vez, e alguns alunos finalmente deram espaço para que ela passasse e encarasse a garota de perto.

A garota era uma Sonserina, os cabelos que Mia achava serem de um castanho claro tinha uma mecha laranja na franja picotada, ela tinha traços delicados e femininos em seu rosto rosado pela fúria que não condiziam nada com a sua postura "intimidadora", mas o que mais surpreendeu Mia foi a cor dos olhos da garota, um violeta forte, que brilhava determinação.

\- E quem é você? - A desconhecida arqueou a sobrancelha grossa e olhou para Mia com indiferença, fazendo uma careta.

\- Essa é a Mia, ela é a melhor bruxa. - Rowan disse por ela, fazendo a sonserina a encarar com ódio de novo. - Flittwick disse que ela é a melhor Primeiranista a lançar o feitiço de iluminação.

A garota que antes parecia a ponto de explodir de raiva, olhou para Mia com um sorriso malicioso de canto. Mia respirou fundo, ela com certeza sabia o sobrenome de Mia, com certeza sabia de quem ela era irmã.

\- Ah, eu conheço você. Mia Hernández não? - A morena disse sorrindo mais largo, Mia engoliu em seco já conseguindo ouvir os burburinhos em suas costas. - A garota que o irmão perdeu o juízo, desgraçou a memória da Sonserina e da própria família, foi expulso e virou fumaça.

Rowan tentou buscar os olhos de Mia, arrependida por ter revelado a identidade da amiga, mas Mia estava parada, parecendo petrificada, os olhos firmes no rosto da garota que acabou de ofendê-la e ofender seu irmão.

\- Sim, sou eu. E quem é você?

\- Sou Mérula Snyde, Primeiranista da Sonserina. - "Mérula" fez uma pausa dramática antes de dar mais um sorriso sarcástico que Mia já descobriu odiar. - E a melhor bruxa de Hogwarts.

A garota olhou no fundo dos olhos amarelados de Mia e continuou seu discurso.

\- Eu escutei os professores comentando sobre você no jantar ontem à noite. Imagino que você deve se achar muito melhor do que eu por ser a nova celebridade de Hogwarts.

\- Acredite em mim, eu não gosto nem um pouco da fama que tenho. - Mia esclareceu, cruzando os braços.

\- Ah não? - Mérula se aproximou dela, os olhos ainda tentando domá-la - Talvez eu deva ser piedosa e tirá-la rápido desse sofrimento antes que você acabe arruinando Hogwarts ou se explodindo, assim como o seu irmão.

\- Eu não sou meu irmão, Mérula, não quero criar problemas. - Mia sentia cada polegada do seu corpo ferver, mas procurou manter a calma e respirar, Mérula não valia a pena.

\- Creio que você não tem escolha. 

Mia respirou fundo, antes de erguer o queixo e tentar manter o ar educado e firme.

\- Eu não vou brigar com você, Mérula. - Mia saiu de perto da roda de alunos e ficou ao lado de Rowan, que endireitou a postura para dar apoio a Mia. - Mas não vou permitir que você brinque de apavorar os primeiranistas, se você quer ser a bruxa mais poderosa de Hogwarts então trabalhe para isso, não ameace os outros.

O rosto de Mérula ficou roxo, ela trincou os dentes tão forte que Mia se perguntou se ela não iria acabar quebrando a própria mandíbula com isso. Ela se inclinou em direção as duas corvinas, Mia agarrou a varinha como se fosse automático, apesar de inútil já que ela não sabia nenhum feitiço de combate.

Uma figura usando preto apareceu fazendo todos os outros alunos curiosos se dispensarem pelos corredores das masmorras e partirem para suas salas. Provavelmente aquela confusão já estaria na boca do resto dos estudantes novos e antigos, e até dos professores, antes que o almoço fosse servido.

\- Hernández. - Uma voz rouca e masculina chamou atenção das três garotas que encararam a figura do professor de poções. - Eu sabia que você causaria problemas.

Jacob já havia comentado sobre ele, o garoto franzino e ranzinza que ainda era um estudante quando Jacob entrou em Hogwarts, mas logo se tornou mestre de poções e diretor da sonserina. 

\- Professor Snape. - Mérula que antes parecia prestes a atacar Mia, se encolheu e parecia querer se juntar as pedras da parede para fugir da situação, agora parecendo tão perigosa quanto um filhote de crupe.

\- Mérula é quem estava perturbando minha amiga Rowan, professor. A culpa não foi minha e nem dela.

\- E você não deveria ser uma intrometida e comprar as brigas de outras pessoas. - Snape alertou, com uma carranca no rosto pálido enquanto os cabelos oleosos e negros caiam sobre seus ombros. Ele se aproximou dela, fazendo Mia e Rowan darem dois passos para trás em defesa. - Agora vão logo para a aula e me agradeçam por estar de bom humor e não dar uma detenção às três.

Snape deu as costas e entrou para a sala de poções, Mérula o seguiu, não rápido o suficiente para mandar um olhar mortal para Mia. Era oficial, ela tinha sua primeira inimiga declarada.

_"E ainda são 10 da manhã."_

\- Obrigada por me defender, Mia. - Rowan tentou sorrir para Mia enquanto estava tremendo, o que resultou em mais uma careta bizarra. - Se fazer amigos não é o meu forte, brigas muito menos.

\- Está tudo bem, Rowan. - Mia colocou a mão no ombro da amiga e tentou lhe passar confiança. - Não podia ficar parada ver ela te encurralar assim, e eu sei que você faria o mesmo por mim.

\- É, faria mesmo. Mas acho que não teria sido tão bom quanto o que você fez, ela realmente ficou sem palavras. 

\- Ficou não foi.

Mia e Rowan compartilharam uma risada, antes de caminharem juntas e passarem pela porta de madeira e entrarem para a próxima aula.

A sala de poções era escura e fria, por ser nas masmorras não tinha nenhuma janela e o ar era estranhamente rarefeito. Desconfortável, para dizer o mínimo. Mia e Rowan sentariam lado a lado em uma mesa comprida, alguns alunos da Corvinal e da Sonserina parece que fizeram questão de disputarem o lugar na mesa com Mia. Os efeitos colaterais do Show com Mérula já começavam a aparecer.

Para a surpresa de ambas, Mérula tirou seu material da mesa em que estava sentada e fez sinal com a cabeça para que uma garota saísse de seu lugar e desse a ela. A menina ruiva praticamente correu para trocar de lugar com Mérula Snyde, sem nem ao menos hesitar. E o lugar que a ruiva estava era bem do lado esquerdo de Mia Hernández. Mia sentiu que a garota estava planejando algo. 

O Professor Snape parou no meio da sala, finalizando os sussurros e conversas paralelas no recinto só com sua presença. Ele era assustador.

\- Essa é a primeira aula de Poções, e pelo julgar no olhar de vocês, para alguns provavelmente vai ser a última. 

Mia estremeceu com o comentário, realmente, ela não teria como ter aula de poções sendo expulsa na primeira semana de aulas.

\- Diferente de suas outras disciplinas, aqui não é um lugar para usos levianos de varinhas e encantos mal pronunciados. Não aceito nada menos do que ordem e perfeição na minha aula. - Snape trincou os dentes para os alunos, Rowan reprimiu um gritinho. 

\- Vocês estão aqui para aprender a sutil ciência e precisa arte de criação de poções. Agucem os sentidos, encantem a mente e MANTENHAM AS BOCAS FECHADAS! - Uma dupla de Corvinos, sentados no fundo da sala que pareciam mais interessados em discutir sobre qual time de quadribol era o melhor pularam de seus bancos e firmaram assustados os olhos no professor.

Snape recompôs a postura ereta, e continuou suas instruções.

\- Hoje, vocês produzirão uma simples poção para curar furúnculos e como eu disse, espero perfeição, portanto qualquer ato falho aos meus olhos receberá severas punições.

Mia suspirou fundo, Rowan permanecia estática no banco, como se estivesse em choque. Mia não podia culpá-la, aquilo foi uma amostra grátis de terror.

Pegaram seus caldeirões e passaram a seguir a receita à risca conforme a explicação e demonstração de Snape. Mia sentia que estava fazendo tudo certo e recebia olhares furtivos de Mérula parecendo procurar qualquer brecha para esfregar seu fracasso bem no meio do seu rosto. 

Mia fez os últimos encantamentos e se viu feliz com os resultados da poção, que parecia muito com o exemplar que Snape havia criado. O professor se aproximou da bancada, antes mesmo que ela precisasse chamá-lo para inspecionar a poção.

\- Parece que você não é tão inútil quanto eu achei, Hernández. 

Snape se afastou, ainda carrancudo. Mia sentiu que ele parecia gostar de tirar pontos dos alunos, a excelência dela não havia lhe deixado muito satisfeito aparentemente.

\- Parabéns Mia, parece que não tem muitos alunos que conseguem receber um elogio do Professor Snape, ainda mais na primeira aula. - Rowan soou feliz, Mia girou se tronco para auxiliar a amiga que parecia atrapalhada com os frascos e outros ingredientes. Um barulho, porém, distraiu ambas que retornaram seus olhos para o caldeirão de Mia. 

\- Você colocou pó de fura-funco? Mia, pó de fura-funco causa explosões. - Rowan alertou colocando a cadeira para trás da mesa, afastando-se o quanto pôde. 

\- Não. Não tem pó de fura-funco na receita... 

Mia não teve tempo de nenhuma reação, o antigo caldeirão de Jacob tremeu, esquentou e rachou bem na sua frente, espalhando o líquido da poção para toda a bancada.

\- Veja pelo lado bom, Hernández. - Mérula disse novamente com o tom de voz sarcástico enquanto ria diabolicamente. - Você acabou de curar os furúnculos da mesa.

O professor Snape, apareceu ao seu lado novamente, caminhando rápido e com o rosto vermelho pela explosão. O sangue se escapou do corpo de Mia e ela sentiu a boca ressecar.

\- Você nunca deveria ter sido permitida na minha sala, Hernández! Você consegue ser pior do que o seu irmão! - Snape gritou, deixando uma Mia de boca aberta, alternando os olhares para o caldeirão e para Snape que havia apouco elogiado sua poção. Como que aquele desastre aconteceu? 

\- Eu... Eu...

\- Vamos, o que a senhorita tem a dizer em sua defesa?

Mia tirou os olhos de Snape, e viu uma feliz Mérula sorrir com escárnio, assistindo de camarote sua derrota e naquele momento teve certeza de que havia sido sabotada.

\- A Mérula me sabotou, Professor. Ela fez alguma coisa com a minha...

\- Assuma a responsabilidade dos seus erros, Hernández. 

\- Mas é verdade, ela está insegura porque quer ser a bruxa mais poderosa de Hogwarts e se sente ameaçada por mim. Se o erro fosse meu, eu assumiria professor.

\- Isso é verdade, senhorita Snyde? - Snape se dirigiu a Mérula que engoliu em seco, mas tratou de ajeitar o corpo e colocar o rosto mais cínico que Mia já havia visto na vida.

\- É claro que não, Professor Snape. Mia Hernández é tão louca quanto o irmão, se acho que estou ameaçada é porque ela é um perigo para Hogwarts, tanto quando o irmão mais velho era. 

Mia sentiu o sangue ferver pela segunda vez naquele dia, sentiu vontade de jogar toda aquela poção estragada no rosto deslavado de Mérula.

\- Sua família representou muito bem a Sonserina, Senhorita Snyde. - Snape disse com a voz mais baixa e controlada, Mia sentiu sua cabeça latejar a injustiça lhe fazendo doente. – Vou me certificar para que faça o mesmo.

\- E você, Hernández, menos 20 pontos para a Corvinal. - Snape disse antes de virar as costas e se dirigir para outra bancada.

Mia deixou que a cabeça caísse na parte limpa da bancada enquanto Rowan murmurava um "Eu sinto muito", aquilo sim era só uma amostra grátis de terror, de um longo ano de terror. 

Quando o final da aula chegou, Mia deixou a sala de poções totalmente cabisbaixa, o peso da bronca de Snape, o cinismo frio de Mérula e a forma como os outros alunos pareciam rir dela estava difícil de carregar sobre os ombros. O que Mia menos queria era as comparações com seu irmão que foram inevitáveis, todos esperavam que a qualquer momento ela lançaria uma maldição em um aluno qualquer, daria uma gargalhada bem alta e tentasse destruir cada uma das paredes de Hogwarts.

A discussão com Mérula só serviu para deixá-la com mais popularidade negativa, se sentiu mal em saber que os professores estavam comentando sobre ela, provavelmente pensando em como seria a melhor forma de vigiá-la e em qualquer deslize a expulsar como expulsaram Jacob. Para todos ela era uma ameaça, uma bruxa perigosa, mas esqueciam que no fim de tudo era só uma garotinha de 11 anos.

Rowan parecia poder ouvir os pensamentos na cabeça anuviada da amiga, ela não disse uma palavra no caminho todo, provavelmente achando que seria o melhor já que um comentário ou dois poderiam piorar tudo. Quando estavam chegando quase no final do corredor das masmorras, Mia e Rowan foram interceptadas por um garoto da Grifinória, magro, com os cabelos loiros e olhos castanho-escuros que brilhavam algo que Mia não soube identificar.

\- Você é Mia Hernández, não é? - O garoto perguntou, os braços próximos do corpo, praticamente colados no tronco enquanto evitava fazer contato visual com Mia. Pelo visto ele também a achava "ameaçadora", a garota suspirou e acenou com a cabeça.

\- Sim, essa sou eu. - Mia respondeu, abraçando seu próprio material. - Como você sabe meu nome?

\- Todo mundo sabe seu nome.

\- Mas eu não sei o seu, quem é você? - Mia sentiu que o garoto era familiar, ela havia o visto na cerimônia de classificação, mas devido ao nervosismo não conseguia lembrar do nome de praticamente nenhum dos que estavam presentes ali.

\- Eu sou Ben Copper, Primeiranista da... Hm... Grifinória... - O som da palavra na língua de Ben parecia esquisita.

\- Grifinório? Mas eu achei que os Grifinórios fossem... - Rowan começou, esquecendo completamente qualquer indício de delicadeza na voz.

\- Mais Fortes e Corajosos? - Rowan se encolheu, olhando para qualquer lugar menos para Ben, envergonhada pelo que iria dizer. Para a surpresa delas, Ben não pareceu nem um pouco ofendido. - Eu estou tão confuso quanto você, pode acreditar. - Ben respirou fundo, fez contato visual com uma Mia que parecia tentar entender o que ele queria dizer. - Eu vim te agradecer, por ter enfrentado Mérula Snyde.

\- Não foi nada demais, não poderia ficar parada ver ela pressionar e implicar com Rowan. - Mia explicou, Rowan sorriu de lado ainda se sentindo culpada pela tristeza da amiga. - Mas como você sabe disso?

\- Todos da escola sabem, na minha aula de História da Magia todo mundo só sabia falar disso. - Mia estremeceu com a revelação de Ben, a situação era pior do que ela esperava. - Foi muito importante para mim você ter feito isso, Mérula me perturbou o caminho inteiro no trem quando viemos para cá, ela me ameaçou com a varinha e me chamou de sangue-ruim.

\- Sangue-Ruim? - Rowan perguntou revoltada, Mia compartilhava da mesma indignação.

\- Sim, parece que é uma ofensa muito grande para nascidos trouxa, para pessoas como eu, apesar de eu não saber o que significa. - Ben tentava manter sua voz fina e frágil sem gaguejar, Mia sentiu raiva por ele, ele parecia aterrorizado e a culpa era toda de Mérula Snyde.

\- Eu vou te dizer o que significa. Sangue-ruim é a mesma coisa que Sangue-Sujo, é o maior dos insultos que uma pessoa nascida trouxa pode ouvir. - Rowan respirava ofegante, sua expressão que dançava entre choque e raiva. - Bruxos de sangue puro usam isso para se referir aos outros bruxos nascidos-trouxa como se eles fossem superiores por vir de uma linhagem de bruxaria pura. É uma ideia completamente ridícula, mas ainda muitos bruxos que acreditam nisso.

\- Eu sinto muito que você tenha passado por isso, Ben. - Mia tentou confortar o garoto que tentava encará-las, mas desviou o olhar para os próprios sapatos. - Mérula não podia ter lhe chamado disso.

\- Está tudo bem, eu sei que sou diferente. Só não esperava que fosse uma coisa tão rude a se dizer. - Ben levantou a cabeça e a sacudiu de um lado para o outro, como se reorganizasse seus pensamentos. - Eu não estou surpreso, ouvi coisas sobre Mérula também.

\- Que coisas? - Mia perguntou, as sobrancelhas franzidas.

\- Sobre os pais dela. - Ben olhou de um lado para o outro, certificando-se que era seguro dizer. - Ouvi uma menina da minha casa dizer que Mérula é assim porque os pais dela são **Comensais da Morte** , eu acho que é esse o termo, vocês sabem... Dos seguidores de Você-Sabe-Quem.

Mia e Rowan ficaram de queixo caído, Mérula era filha de Comensais da Morte, seguidores do Lorde das Trevas que mataram e invalidaram muitos bruxos e não bruxos. Mia sentiu seu estômago embrulhar.

\- Ouvi dizer que eles estão em Azkaban, que parece ser um tipo de prisão de segurança máxima. - Ben Copper continuou. - Achei importante dizer isso para você, Mia. Não a subestime, ela não parece ser só uma garota mimada, ela pode ser perigosa de verdade.

\- Obrigada Ben, mas não tenho medo dela. - Mia sentiu sua voz soar firme demais, Rowan achou confiante demais para o seu gosto. Ela definitivamente achava Mérula mais perigosa que uma Manticora depois da revelação de Ben. - Vou tentar ajudá-lo como eu puder. Você não é menor por precisar de ajuda, todos aqui temos medo de alguma coisa.

\- Obrigado Mia, nos vemos por aí. - Ben Copper afastou-se a passos rápidos, para o lado oposto do caminho de Mia e Rowan.

Quando Ben se afastou o suficiente para virar uma esquina e desaparecer de vista, Rowan e Mia voltaram a caminhar.

\- Francamente, " _Sangue-Ruim"..._ Quem ela pensa que é para chamar alguém disso? - Rowan perguntou, a voz fina estrangulada em um misto de raiva e frustração.

\- A bruxa mais poderosa de Hogwarts, o que mais?

\- Ah é, eu tinha esquecido. - Rowan e Mia se dirigiram até às escadarias. Cercadas por quadros de celebridades bruxas que acenavam ou as olhavam com indiferença.

Ambas caminharam lado a lado até o Salão Comunal da Corvinal, onde um grupo de alunos dialogava, lia livros, estudava ou jogava xadrez de bruxo. Um rapaz, provavelmente um dos veteranos da escola interceptou as amigas que o encararam assustadas.

\- Você perdeu 20 pontos, Hernández?! 20 pontos! - O garoto de cabelos negros e maxilar travado parecia furioso. Mia o reconheceu de imediato quando ouviu sua voz firme, era Chester Davies, o monitor-chefe da Corvinal.

\- Olha, foi um acidente. Eu fui sabotada...

\- Não me interessa o que você foi ou deixou de ser. O que me interessa é que por sua causa nós estamos em último lugar no ranking das casas.

\- Ei, eu que fiz os pontos que perdi. Não fez diferença no fim. - O rosto de Mia já estava suando, ela estava perdendo a paciência com tanta injustiça.

\- Não fez diferença?! É **óbvio** que fez diferença! - Chester tinha a postura tão intimidadora quanto Mérula e conseguia totalmente colocar medo em Mia, afinal, era só um feitiço para a transformar em pedacinhos. - Mas o que esperar de uma Hernández, não é? Eu sabia que você seria um problema para a nossa casa, que nos atrapalharia assim como o seu irmão fez com a Sonserina.

\- Eu não sou meu irmão, Chester. - Mia sentiu o bolo no estômago voltar e subir pela garganta, os olhos ameaçaram derramar algumas lágrimas, que foram engolidas a força por uma Mia que tentava parecer forte. - Vou fazer o possível para recuperar os pontos, eu prometo.

\- Não pode prometer o que não pode cumprir, Hernández, mas estou avisando, se não for ajudar a melhorar, não ajude a atrapalhar.

Chester deu as costas para Mia, descendo para o dormitório masculino. Rowan colocou a mão no ombro de Mia que se virou para olhar a amiga que parecia triste por ela.

As duas corvinas passaram o resto do dia explorando o castelo, o que era quase impossível conhecê-lo por inteiro, já que nem o próprio Dumbledore deveria conhecer cada pedaço de pedra da fortaleza. Mia divagava, os olhos atentos procurando cada canto que pudesse indicar o paradeiro da primeira cripta maldita, mas não conseguiu encontrar nada.

Frustrada, ela e Rowan voltaram para o Grande Salão nos horários de almoço e jantar, comendo na ponta da mesa uma ao lado da outra, completamente excluídas do círculo de Corvinos que conversavam e riam ao centro da comprida mesa de madeira.

No dormitório, Rowan e ela passaram a conversar depois de tomarem banho e vestirem seus pijamas. Rowan ainda estava espantada pelo o que haviam escutado de Ben, ela estava sentada nos pés da cama de Mia, de pernas de índio, enquanto gesticulava e falava muito rápido.

\- Eu realmente não acredito que as pessoas ainda pensem assim. É um preconceito sem fundamento nenhum, minha avó era uma nascida trouxa e era tão poderosa quanto o meu avô, um sangue-puro. - Rowan bufou, acertando os óculos com os dedos. - Mas o que esperar de uma filha de Comensais da Morte...

\- Você não acha que talvez a gente esteja julgando Mérula cedo demais? - Mia perguntou, balançando as pernas esticadas e focando sua atenção nelas, evitando o súbito olhar incrédulo de Rowan. - Talvez ela só tenha tido uma criação ruim, isso conta na personalidade de alguém, não é? Quem sabe ela melhore depois de conviver com outras pessoas...

\- Você está se escutando? Ela é filha de Comensais da Morte, a criação dela não foi só ruim, foi horrível e dá para perceber muito bem.

\- Eu só não acho muito justo ela ser julgada pelos erros dos pais, isso acontece comigo e não parece certo reproduzir algo que eu não gosto de receber. - Mia respondeu, agora olhando para Rowan com a íris amareladas, a morena respirou fundo e relaxou a musculatura dos ombros, cedendo.

\- Você não cansa de estar sempre certa?

Mia sorriu, Rowan devolveu o sorriso enquanto pegava o travesseiro extra da cama de Mia e o atirava na cara da bruxa. Mia a encarou como em um sinal de desafio e começaram a perseguir uma a outra pelo quarto vazio.

Depois de já estarem com as bochechas coradas e as barrigas doendo de tanto rir se jogaram na cama de Mia. Ambas olhando para o teto enquanto seguravam seus travesseiros que usaram como armas.

\- Sabe, estou realmente feliz em saber que nós duas viemos para a Corvinal. - Rowan disse, quebrando o silêncio. - Eu nunca tive nenhuma amiga, não tinha muita companhia na fazenda além dos livros, eu me sentia sozinha, agora não me sinto mais.

\- Eu também, depois que Jacob desapareceu eu fiquei assustada, porque eu havia perdido o único irmão e amigo que eu tinha. Agora, aqui em Hogwarts, mesmo com todos os boatos negativos eu estou feliz por ser excluída com você.

Rowan sorriu para uma amiga que bocejou tentando se aconchegar melhor no colchão estreito, Rowan se formou da cama bagunçada de Mia e foi para sua própria cama, a tempo das outras garotas com quem dividiam quarto entrarem para se instalarem e descansarem.

Mia demorou mais alguns minutos para dormir, decidiu que tentaria virar o jogo, não deixaria a bronca de Snape e nem o julgamento das pessoas atingir seus estudos e suas buscas pelas Criptas e por Jacob. Ela arrumaria uma maneira de recuperar os pontos que perdeu, provaria que era um orgulho para a Corvinal, um orgulho para Hogwarts inteira.


End file.
